Amaranth Thistle
Appearance Amaranth is a square faced, pale skinned girl with primarily platinum blonde hair, two streaks being dyed a thistle colour. She has wide, sky blue eyes and delicately shaved eyebrows of a darker blonde. Much of Amaranth's outfit is similar to her hair; khaki and different hues of purple. The first layer of clothing is a lavendar tanktop. The next layer is a half long sleeved shirt coloured violet, one of the sleeves was purposefully cut off. Next is a cropped, sleeveless pea coat of a Russian violet color. Finally, it is all topped off by a makeshift, khaki travel top. For pants, Amaranth wears baggy, plaid designed trousers, laced down on the calves and held by space decorated Jodhpur boots. Personality Amaranth is a rather quiet person who doesn't care about many things in life. While she likes being at Beacon, she studies primarily to save humanity and faunas, unlike Thalia. She has a rather inviting outlook but will not hesitate to beat up another when it comes to something she enjoys very much. Weapons Proteger Melee X Slashing X Piercing X Bludgeoning [ ] Other [ ] None Ranged Ammunition [ ] Dust: (Mechanized use) [ ] Bullets [ ] Other: (Describe) [ ] None Delivery Method [ ] Gunpowder [ ] Tension (Bow, Slingshot, Etc) [ ] Thrown: [ ] Casting: [ ] Other: Description A typical Katzbalger. The crossguard is shaped like her emblem, the outline of a thistle. The grip is covered in lilac dyed leather and the pommel is engraved with Amaranth's emblem. The scabbard has many cuts and dents in it from combat over the years. History Proteger was forged with specific instructions while Amaranth was away on a mission in her first year of Beacon. At the time, she used her waist guard as a weapon since it was hard enough to be used as a whip. Upon returning to Beacon, Proteger was delivered to Team HACT's dorm and promptly tested. It has been used ever since. Abilities With her intelligence, Amaranth is able to multitask but is not a perfectionist. She can quickly draw out battle strategies or simple illustrations while in a conversation but cannot go as far as battle someone else while at the same time reading a book. Amaranth is also able to learn something new quickly as part of her affinity for education and learning. She knows the basics of many things she can utilize, especially in dangerous situations. Backstory Amaranth spent much of her time as a child learning about the History of Remnant, especially of the Kingdom of Vacuo. Her studies led her astray into the war and then the Faunas Rights Revolution. At the age of ten, Amaranth had found her mother among protesting faunas in Vale. Pearl, Amaranth's mother, had run upon having seen her daughter's face but was soon caught by Amaranth. She revealed she was faunas, llama faunas to be exact, and asked Amaranth to lie about her whereabouts since she would soon run off to the White Fang then to Candle in the Sky. Few years later, Amaranth pursued her study of Remnants history into combat school. She bought a rapier from a shop in Vale then returned to Mistral for her primary training. She encountered many people but was upset since the school hadn't allowed faunas. She thus transfered to a school near Atlas where she met a young man by the name of Azore whom was a dog faunas and was often bullied. The two quickly became friends and trained together in much of their free time. But, as riots and White Fang incidents kept occuring, Azore was taken away by his sisters and Amaranth was taken to Vacuo. Up until her first year at Beacon, Amaranth studied quietly. Her first days were accompanied by a cat faunas, Carbunculus whom the two would plan to find each other and become one of the first pairs. Amaranth's first rapier had broken at initiation and was forced to use her belt, modified to be whip-like, as a weapon. Proteger was then forged while Amaranth was away on a mission. The rest of the year went easily as there hadn't been drama nor any notable Grimm activity. Trivia *Amaranth is a plant with a dark red flower. *Despite her colour being dark red, Amaranth wears a lot of purple. *Thistle is a prickled, light purple flower/ plant. *Much of Amaranth's outfit is inspired by DEMOBAZA. Gallery AmaranthDynamic.jpeg Amaranthcolor.png Teamhactpng.png Category:Characters Category:Dani's Things Category:Human Category:Female